The Art of Falling
by Gothcat
Summary: Stage Fright, and being able to see the Fool, what will this fortell for our beloved Loreley. Will she succeed in her new roll, or fall to her death. Love and lust is flying in the air for Leon and Loreley, but will they act upon it. Who knows? LeonOc
1. Chapter 1

**The Art of Falling**

"Good job miss Sora," one of the stagehands said. Sora looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you Loreley," Sora said and moved on to change her clothes. "A wonderful job Mr. Oswald," Loreley said to the white haired man.

He just nodded his head and went back stage to change into normal clothes since the show was now over.

The other stagehands were cleaning backstage, and Loreley got a bucket and mop, and she went onstage to start her work. On the stage Loreley could also see the custodians doing their work, cleaning the audience area.

The people backstage and the custodians finished by the time she was half way done and they all said their good byes to Loreley.

"Good night, Loreley," they all said waving to her.

"Gute nacht, I will see you all tomorrow, oh I also hope you feel better Brent," Loreley said waving back to her friends.

About ten minuets or so later, Loreley had finished cleaning the stage. When she knew that no one was around Loreley stripped off her baggy blue jeans and old baggy gray shirt, and than she had nothing left on but a pair of black biker shorts and an army green sports bra. Smiling to herself she set her clothes back stage and put away the mop and bucket.

_"I am finally going to have some fun, who knows when they are going to tear down the set,"_ Loreley thought smiling again.

This would be the first time that she would be able to practice on the set for the Angel's maneuver since the reporters started coming to interview Sora and the others, and they all stayed so late, so this would be the first time she could be on the Angel's maneuver set up.

Loreley climbed up one of the towers and than she grabbed a trapeze bar and with out warning she just jumped off the platform. Once she had enough momentum she lot go and did two flips and laded on the center trampoline. She bounced two than three times remembering how Sora did the performance earlier that day.

Once she was high enough she imagined her partner taking her hand and guiding her up. Up as far as she could stay, Loreley formed pose all her own. Her legs were straight down and they were also crossed at the ankles. Her arms were also above her had and crossed at the wrists. Seconds later she floated down to land on another trapeze bar. Seeing her partner whom she long ago dubbed her father's spirit, she crouched down on the trapeze bar and she jumped off towards her partner who helped her up one last time. This time she created a different pose, this one more elegant and beautiful than the last. Her legs were straight down but bent slightly at the knee. Her elbows were at a right angle and her hands were but together as in palm beside palm.

When she started to descend her hands crossed her chest and she did three flips and landed on another trapeze bar.

Loreley's breath was a little quick, and once she calmed down she jumped down to the trampoline. After she had re-latched all the bars and securing them in place she put her baggy clothes back on and went to go to the training room to see what else needed to be cleaned.

**1-1-1**

He was frozen still in his place as soon as he saw her. He watched as she did the final bounce on the trampoline and with the help of a spirit, which he could not believe he was seeing, she went up and did the Angel's Maneuver. It was made with such passion in her moves, and her poses were so bold and elegant, he could not advert his eyes away from her form.

Leon had thought that only performers that had completed 'The Great Maneuver' could perform the Angel's maneuver so beautifully. He saw her catch her spirit slash partners hand and ascend towards the ceiling posing again. Leon could not help but smile when she did. It was just like a magic pull, you just had to do it.

He watched as she put her clothes back on and go back stage after she had caught the trapeze bars for the next performance. Leo grabbed his coat that he had almost forgotten about again and he walked back to his car

_ "She will just be my Angel for now,"_ Leon thought as he closed his car door.(sounds a lil creepy huh?)

**2-2-2**

The next day after the evening show, Leon saw the girl again.

_ "She is that girl,"_ Leon thought finally realizing that she is the girl that congratulates everyone for a good performance. Leon than waited in the dark corners of the audience to see if she would perform again. There, he saw her, but she was just cleaning.

_"I had though that she would be finished by now,"_ Leon thought. He had to only wait twenty more minuets before she stripped before his eyes. She was wearing the same outfit as before. He watched intently as she tightened her long dirty blond ponytail and started to climb the tower after doing a few routine stretches. She took the trapeze bar in her hands and jumped off the tower. Once she had gained enough momentum she let go of that bar and grabbed another bar, having caught it with her legs and her upper body dangling upside down. She laughed. Suddenly he felt something in his chest contract.

He watched as she let go of the bar and headed head first towards the net less space below. There were no good spots to land on the trampoline either. He stood up suddenly about to make his way towards the stage when he heard her laughter again making him stop in his tracks. Just before she hit the edge of the trampoline she maneuvered herself upright and landed on the ring of one of the outside trampolines' in a crouched position. Leon, from his spot could see her thigh muscles take the impact. No more than five seconds later that she was up in the air again having used her strong thigh muscles to push her upwards towards another trapeze bar. She grasped it and pushed her self up so she was standing on it. She laughed again and fell back wards her arms across her chest and she was spinning downwards.

Loreley landed dead center of the center trampoline and bounced on all three that were there, doing all sorts of advanced movements and tricks.

**3-3-3**

Everyday Leon watched her. Her movements changed and transformed into something beautiful, more beautiful than the days before. Also everyday he found more and more about her. Her appearance, like many men, is what Leon first noticed. When she greeted him after every show, he noticed her gray blue eyes and her long golden blond hair that she always kept in a high ponytail. Her height was as nearly as tall as he was, only a few inches shorter. Sora who always smiled and greeted Loreley back, always had to look up while Loreley looked down, but never in disrespect. He also noticed one day how she never wore anything but baggy clothes, unlinked many other stage hands who all wore very tight fitting clothes. Onstage though Leon saw her personality shin through. Her grace and her true beauty was only visible on the stage.

**4-4-4**

One day he even found a little about her past while she was talking to Sora.

"Wow that is so amazing," Sora, said her eyes sparkling while looking at Loreley. "What did he do while he was onstage?" Sora asked.

"Vater, did just about everything, but he was best at the tight rope. Vater was really good at balancing," Loreley explained.

"That is so cool. What does he do now?" Sora asked innocently.

Loreley looked downwards and smiled slightly. "He does not do anything now, he is dead," Loreley said looking at Sora.

"Oh I am so sorry," Sora said. "What about your mother?" Sora asked again.

"She is also dead," Loreley said. "She passed when my father and I lived in Germany. I was twelve at the time. Than vati and I moved here, and vater preformed," Loreley continued to explain.

"My parents also passed away when I was young," Sora admitted.

Than there was a short pause.

"So what is Germany like where you are form?" Sora asked deterring form the depressing line of conversation.

"It is beautiful. I was born and lived fore twelve years of my live in Stuttgart, Germany," Loreley began. "The buildings are old, but oh so extravagant. We lived right by a river, so during the summer we all went swimming. My father preformed at the Grosses Haus. My mother and I used to go watch him," Loreley said smiling at the memory. "I took gymnastics from three to twelve years old, and I took circus classes from age five to age twelve. My mother loved to ice skate, she was so beautiful, once I heard my father call her an 'Angel on ice'," Loreley said, "So umm what is your home like?" Loreley asked Sora.

"I am sure that it is no comparison to where you had lived, but I was born and lived in Tokyo, Japan for sixteen years. I came here not to long ago," Sora said. "And you already know the rest," Sora said.

Leon who had filled his quota of curiosity for the day walked away, now with more knowledge about the mysterious girl than before.

**5-5-5**

Loreley was just a little annoyed with the fact the she could not have fun onstage for the next day or so.

"Just when I was getting used to it too," Loreley said as she walked to the training area.

They were taking down the Angel Maneuvers stage so that they could start building for the new one, about the Fool and the Princess.

"Oh well," Loreley sighed as she climbed the tower in the training room. "At least I can practice my own moves," she finished grabbing the bar.

Loreley stepped up on to the bar and singed till it stopped. Keeping her balance Loreley brought her right foot above her head and she caught her ankle with her hand. Balancing perfectly, she spun around on the bar, her hand and ankle still connected. Next she put her leg down and jumped down behind the now static bar and grabbed a hold of it before she had gone too far. She pushed back and forth to get the bar moving. Once she got the bar moving how she wanted it, she pulled her self up and saw on the bar still swinging. Loreley went back and forth pumping her legs like she would do on a swing set. While she moved Loreley thought about the story. About the Fool and the Princess. How she must have felt, how sad, she must have felt. How, so very lonely, so very lonely she truly was.

Loreley started to weep. She cried beautiful triadic tears of clear blue. Loreley floated down to the floor and went out side of the trapeze area. Once she got to the floor mat, Loreley closed her eyes, tears still softly trading down her pale smooth cheeks. Her eyes still closed Loreley raised her hands into the air stretching slightly. After she had put her arms back down at her side Loreley started to run blindly, feeling the springy material beneath her feet. Once she had momentum she did two flips in the air and landed with her legs slightly bent. Her eyes still closed Loreley started to dance. She danced a mix of what looked like ballet, jazz, and some hip-hop intermixed. Though to anyone who could have watched her, they would have said how sad she looked. Finishing her routine on the floor she opened her eyes and went back to the trapeze room.

Having that feeling still with her Loreley preformed with the heart of sadness, doing solo basic moved.

**6-6-6**

Rosetta was going to start practicing her part for the play, but she hid behind a roll of mats watching as the stagehand, Loreley climbed up one of the towers.

"Wow she is so pretty, but she looks so bored," Rosetta said.

"Oh yes, very," Fool said looking at Loreley's flat stomach and supple breasts compressed by the training bra. " It looks like she is just starting her basics," his eyes closed and his face turned towards Rosetta. When the Fool heard no other reply he looked at Rosetta again, Her eyes were trained to the trapeze. Fool looked towards Loreley. Her movements were now not that of an armature, but that of someone who lived for what she was doing. Her movements were so fluid and carefree, and she had a smile on here face. To the Fool's disbelief her eyes were closed, as she did a dangerous move, jumping off the bar and spinning and doing two flips before grabbing the other bar with her feet.

"Wow, Fool, did you see what she did?" Rosetta asked astonished at what she had just seen.

"I would have never guessed," the Fool spoke.

"Never guessed what?" Rosetta asked confused by the Fools' words.

"You can practice later," the Fool, said going out the door.

"Ok, but Fool what were you talking about?" Rosetta asked the Fool also sneaking out the door.

**7-7-7**

When Loreley heard the door close her eyes went really wide and she looked towards the door, searching for any one whom might have come through. When she looked back towards the bar she realized that she missed it and fell towards the net. Once the net stopped moving and she had stopped shaking, she asked in a weak voice if anyone was there. Realizing that it must have been the wind or something, Loreley went back to training.

**8-8-8**

Leon was angry. To say that he was just a little up set would be a complete and total understatement. He had waited till nearly dawn for that girl to show up, but she never arrived. Leon went up to Kalos's office to see if he could maybe find Loreley, or at least the reason why she was not on the stage, and why they were tearing it down.

_ "That might have been why she was not on the stage,"_ Leon though to himself. Leon opened the Office door and almost everyone was in there.

"Good you are here. Now Rosetta what is so important that could not wait for a later hour?" Kalos asked as Leon closed the door.

"I know that you choose me for the roll of the Princess, but I want some one else to do it, and I will play a lesser roll," Rosetta said.

Everyone's attention was turned on Sora.

"And it is not Sora," Rosetta said.

"Than who are you talking about, no one else here is skilled or ready enough to play the part, but you and Sora," Mia said.

"Yes, but I never said that the person was in the room, now did I," Rosetta said asking them.

"Than who is the person that you are talking about?" Sora asked.

"She's right there," Rosetta said pointing towards Loreley feeding Jonathan fish.

"No, way. Loreley, Rosenblatt, the stagehand," Anna said disbelief lining her every word.

As if she heard her own name Loreley looks up to the window of Kalos's office. Seeing people there she waved at them, and went back to feeding Jonathan and rubbing his stomach. Kalos who was closest to the window, smiled and waved back.

"How can you know if she can do anything, she is just a stagehand?" Mia asked.

"You say that as it is a bad thing. As a person who is at the stage everyday, she would have more feeling than anyone here. And besides I watched her perform, well I really don't know if she was playing, performing, or training, what not, but what ever she did it was the best, it was just so amazing," Rosetta sighed.

"She won't do it," Kalos said.

"How would you know if she would or not?" Leon asked his French accent in his voice.

"Because she has stage fright," Kalso said.

"But she did so well," Rosetta said confused.

"She is afraid to perform in front of people," Sarah said.

"But, why?" Sora asked confused also.

"It has a reason to do with her father," Sarah said.

Sarah had everyone's attention now. All eyes and ears were directed at her.

"Don't you all look at me like that. I will not tell you anything. It is Loreley's story to tell. If you want to know so bad, just go ask her," Sarah said.

'Knock, Knock', there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in," Kalos said and Ben came in.

"The trapeze part of the set is up sir," Ben said.

"Wow that was quick," Sora commented.

"I should guess that we could all see her perform tonight with out her knowing,' Leon said.

Every head in the room turned their heads towards Leon in shock.

"How do you know this?" Mia asked being bold.

"I have seen her perform on the stage at night before, the only reason that Rosetta saw her in the training area last night was because the set was being torn down," Leon explained.

"Alright let's do it," Sora said a fist raised into the air.

**9-9-9**

Later on everyone gathered in the back of the audience and waited. Little later after they all had arrived Loreley made her appearance on stage.

Loreley walked on to the stage. She looked around the stage to see how it was set up. It was beautiful. After analyzing the stage a little Loreley stripped off her baggy sweat pants and old t-shirt, making some of the unknowing audience blush, and underneath her baggy clothing she wore a black and gold gymnastics leotard.

They all watched her even the Fool could not resist getting a little closer as he watched Loreley climb the tower.

Loreley could tell form her position on the tower that there were a few tight ropes put up already. Smiling a bit to herself, and rubbing a bit of chalk on her hands and clad feet, she jumped head first off the tower. She straightened herself up and landed on a tight rope, it bending beneath her weight. Having her balance, Loreley began to walk back and forth down the tight rope. Judging the distance to the next tight rope and the next one over, she pushed her feet off the wire and flipped to the next one landing perfectly on her feet. Loreley started to bounce slightly, like someone would bounce on a diving board before jumping in. And jump Loreley did, right off the tight rope and up to a trapeze bar not to far away. She grabbed it with one hand and she began to push her self back and forth still holding on with only one hand. Gaining enough momentum she did a few crouched flips and landed on another trapeze bar smiling. Once again she thought of the princess, sad bored, than in love. These would be the emotions the princess would have felt thought out the story. But in the end there would be a great sadness that she would feel, for she could not be with the on she loved. Unknowing to her, so lost in thought, she was performing.

They all watched in awe as she performed the part of the princess.

"Is this what you and Rosetta saw last night?" Sora asked the Fool. "Fool?" Sora asked not hearing his reply. Sora looked down beside her, but she did not see the Fool. When Sora looked back up the Fool was heading towards the stage. "Fool," Sora called again, a little louder trying to get his attention. But, it was as if he was in a trance watching Loreley perform.

Loreley had closed her eyes at some point during her performance. Loreley opened her eyes as she was about to jump to another bar, and right in front of her was a floating doll.

"So beautiful," it spoke.

"It can speak," Loreley said her eyes wide and her voice a little louder than normal. Loreley looked to the bar and saw that she was not going to make it, than she looked down and saw a tight rope.

The people in the audience gasped when they all saw that she was going to miss the bar. They could not see the tight rope from their position. Leon also gasped for he too did not see the tight rope beneath Loreley, and jumped up and sprinted towards the stage.

Loreley landed on the tight rope her thigh muscles straining underneath her weight, and also to keep her balance. Loreley smiled and closed her eyes. She used the pressure on the tight rope to push her upwards doing one of her 'Angel's maneuvers'. When Loreley opened her eyes she saw Leon and the other performers, also Kalos was there. They were all staring at her in awe.

Loreley felt her chest tighten and her breath leave here. She was having a small panic attack, and she knew it. People saw her perform on the trapeze. To here they were looking at her in disgust. She had missed the bar and done one of Sora's moves. The shame she felt washed over every piece of her flesh. Then there was the doll, she had seen Sora and Rosetta talking to it, but she always thought that it was maybe a pull string doll. But for it to float in front of her face and speak to her. It was really fighting. Than, Loreley realized that she was going to die on the same stage as her father. She watched as Leon jump up on stage and onto a trampoline to catch her in his arms.

"Breath, Loreley," Leon said, as he watched Loreley pass out in his arms.

**10-10-10**

**A/N Hey yall, this is your lovely author, Gothcat. This is my first attempt at a Kaleido Star story. So ano, what do yall think? Do I need improvement, and in which areas do I need improvement, mind you this will have more chapter, I am just a slow typing.**

**Also there is the manner of the German language.**

**Gute nacht: Good night**

**Vater: father**

**Vati: dad**

**Grosses Haus: this is what the locals in Stuttgart, Germany call the grand theater they have there.**

**Reviews are lovely, and positive feedback is even lovelier, though negative feedback is bad, at least I would be getting feedback. I'm sorry but doesn't feedback sound strange, well it does to me. Any way thank you for reading my lovely story, I hope that you will be back for more. And dang this story took up eight pages on word.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the setting in Kaleido Star, but I do own my character Loreley.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Art of Falling**

**Part:2**

Leon landed on the trampoline and jumped down off the stage with Loreley still in his arms. Than he started to walk towards Kalos and the others. They were still in shock of what had happened. Leon saved Loreley, a girl he rarely paid any attention to. Yes, it was the human thing to do, but Anna and Mia were still stuck with the demon hanging over Leon's head. Also the way he was holding her so gently and intimately, that is what got Kalos' and Sora's attention.

**1-1-1**

When Loreley woke up she was in a room that was not her own. Than where her eyes got into focus she could see faces staring concernedly at her.

"Miss Sora, Mr. Kalos, traurig verzeihen sie mir bitte," Loreley spoke her words in German. They all looked confused, except Leon and Kalos, who knew what she had said. Kalos told the other what they said, and they still had a confused look on her face.

"What are you sorry for?" Sora asked.

"I performed your move and I used the equipment with out asking Kalos," Loreley said not noticing that she was still in Leon's arms.

"You do not need my approval or anyone's else, for that matter, to do that move. Especially when you can do it so beautiful," Sora explained.

"I told you once before, Loreley, that you are free to use the equipment any time you want," Kalos said.

"Pulse you can see me," Fool said popping up right in front of Loreley's face.

"Aahhhh," Loreley screamed and leaned as far back as she could from the talking clown/ doll thing.

"You can see the Fool?" Sora asked surprised.

"That thing has a name?" Loreley asked trying to get further away.

"Yes, in fact, I do have a name. I am the Fool, Miss Loreley," the Fool said. "Now that we are acquainted, why don't we hug," Fool said opening his arms wide and heading for Loreley's breasts.

"I think not," Sora said and grabbed the Fool's coattail.

"Um, Mr. Oswald why am I still in your arms?" Loreley asked.

"He tried to put you down Loreley, but you would just not let go," Sarah said laughing slightly at the situation.

Leon looked down at Loreley and saw a blush from her cheeks down to the top of her breasts. He released her, and Loreley gratefully hopped out of his lap not noticing the small blush that painted the bridge of Leon's nose. Leon apologized and looked away. Loreley muttered a soft 'thank you' and started to walk to the door only to be stopped by a voice.

"Won't you consider, performing the part of the Princess?" Kalos asked.

Loreley looked down than to the side thinking over Kalos's offer. "I will think it over, but I know I can do the role, I just don't know if I can perform in front of people," Loreley replied.

"Don't you worry about a thing, we all will help you," Sora promised smiling.

"Thank you I shall do my best," Loreley said.

"Loreley, you are restricted to only practice. You are not allowed to be on the stage on in the practice rooms unless you are preparing for your part,' Kalos said.

"But Kalos," Loreley started, but she received a look from Kalos that told her to go along with what he said or else. "Yes, sir," Loreley said in defeat.

**2-2-2**

Loreley sat in the middle of her living room pondering what had happened that day. He palms started to sweat at the thought of performing in front of so many people.

"I have to get over this," Loreley thought to herself sighing. 'I know that I can do this; I just need to practice in front of people. I wonder if I can ask Sora if she can help me. She did way that she would," Loreley thought.

"You can go ask her now, she is in the training room," A voice spoke.

"Gah what are you doing here?" Loreley asked surprised by the Fool being in her room.

"So you've been here for years, and you could always see me?" the Fool asked.

"Yes, why is that a problem?" Loreley asked. "And you still haven't answered my question of why you are here in my room of all places."

"My question is your answer," the Fool said mysteriously.

"So you just came here to bug me with questions," Loreley said sighing.

"Well that and catch you in the shower," Fool confessed.

Fool watched Loreley stiffen and her face turn red. "You pervert, get out of my room right now!" Loreley said trying to suppress her anger.

"Alright, alright," the Fool said going over to the cracked window. "Do you take baths or showers?" the Fool asked and his only reply was a scream and a shoe thrown at his head.

**3-3-3**

Loreley decide to go to the practice rooms after an hour or two of checking all the openings to her home, than rechecking them again. Loreley quietly walked to the trapeze room and watched Sora perform. After a few minutes of watching Sora, Loreley decided to join her, so Loreley climbed one of the towers opposite Sora. After a few minuets together they both were in sync. They were laughing while doing the simplest of tricks. Loreley laughed and did a trick that she did before, standing on the bar than jumping down behind it, and grabbing the bar just in time, but this time the bar was still swinging. Than once again they were both in sync. Than they both jumped together their hands guiding each other up. They were holding hands and twirling upward. Laughing they lightly pushed off each other and landed on opposite bars. They were both sitting on the bars opposite each other swinging back and forth.

"Now if only I could do something like that in front of an audience," Loreley said while pumping her legs.

"I have a plan do you want to hear it?" Sora asked

"Yes anything that could help me is welcomed," Loreley said.

"Well, I was thinking that id we put a few people in the room at a time then keep on adding people while you perform it might help," Sora said.

"That might work, but I have always practiced by myself," Loreley said.

"That is alright there are a lot of different people who have different ways to prepare them selves," Sora said. "But I am really impressed how you got my timing so quickly. With Layla it took days," Sora said.

"The reason I was able to do it so quickly is because of your breathing and heart beating. When you get ready to jump, your heart rate increases, and when you actually do the jump you stop breathing for a few seconds and that also makes the rate of your heart speed up. But when you catch the bar or finish a move you release that breath that you were holding. I just keep up with the tempo with your heart. You can count your heart rate in twos because of how your heart pumps the blood through your body. Or you can count it by fours just pausing between two and three. It is like a horses gallop, or when you hear the clicking of hoofs against cobble stone," Loreley explained.

"Wow, how did you ever figure that out?" Sora asked awe struck by the long explanation. "And how could you tell if I did not have a irregular heart beat?"

"That is simple. Any time that you have ever touched me with your bare skin to mine I could feel your pulse. And I just get the rhythm in to my head. I have always done so since I was little. Be it with music or heart beats, I just catch on to the timing," Loreley said.

Leon watched them together, hiding behind the same roll of mats that Rosetta did. Again he watched then awe struck, how Loreley got Sora's timing so quickly, how they both ascended into the sky like laughing angles. He was amazed when Loreley explained to Sora how she got the timings. He checked his own pulse out of curiosity, and did find it to be like a horses gallop or slow trot. In slight fear of getting caught, Leon quietly left the room making sure the door did not slam.

**4-4-4**

"Ok, I have ten people in the room including myself," Sora said.

"Alright, so all I have to do is a simple layout, while they are all in the room," Loreley said.

"Yep, that's it. Good luck," Sora said

Loreley was fine climbing the tower, just when she looked down and saw all of the people staring at her that she started to panic.

"Um could you all turn around?" Loreley asked politely. They all turned around. "Thank you," Loreley called down to them.

Loreley's hands were in tight fists at her sides and she was shaking slightly. Than she felt large hands on her shoulders and run down to her hands.

"Close your eyes and relax," The person said with a French accent.

Instantly closed her eyes and Loreley's shoulders relaxed, and her fists loosened. The felt the hands leave her and she heard the bar being loosened. She than felt him standing behind her. Hi hands grabbed her own and place them on the bar. She could bee his chest. His heartbeat was steady and calm. Soon her own pulse slowed down to match his own.

"I want you too keep you eyes closed, and trust me alright," he said.

"Alright," Loreley replied knowing whom that French accent belonged to.

They both jumped off their arms straining, and they were swinging back and forth.

"Now I want you to open your eyes and do as I say," Leon said.

Loreley nodded her head and opened her eyes just in time to see Leon's silver air trailing behind him as he grabbed on to the opposite bar and he turned toward her.

"Swing back and forth and when I tell you to jump I want you to jump with out hesitation," Leon said and they both maneuvered their bodies to go back and forth.

"Jump now," Leon, said when they were close enough, almost touching.

Loreley jumped and Leon was about to catch her when Loreley came too short and grabbed the bar instead of Leon's hands. Leon looked down and Loreley laughed at his glare.

"Look down," he said and Loreley looked down and saw that all the people were staring at her.

Leon saw her form tense and he reached down and pulled her up with ease so that she was standing on the bar beside him.

"Do not pay attention to them just focus on what you are doing and focus on your part. And have fun doing it. I like to hear you laugh," Leon said holding a hand on Loreley's hip. Loreley blushed and looked away missing Leon's flushed appearance.

"Have fun with me then, and make me laugh," Loreley said pulling her self form Leon's grip and falling towards the net.

"Where are you going/" Leon called out to her confused.

"To have fun, come with me if you want," she said jumping out of the net.

Leon followed her lead and jumped down into the net and climbed out of the net to see the faces of confused people. He just shrugged and went to follow Loreley. When he caught up with her, she was in the other practice room and she was sitting on the edge of a large trampoline.

Loreley smiled at him and stood up on the edge, doing a small flip she landed in the middle of the trampoline. Leon climbed on and stood on the ring watching her. Loreley bounced high and did a small layout, than landed on the ring right in front of Leon.

"Join me," Loreley said and grabbed hi hand and pulled him suddenly with strength making him stumble on the bouncy surface. Leon gave her a slight glare when he regained his balance. "What?" Loreley asked being bold. It was as if she was someone else completely. She knew that something inside her changed the moment that Leon caught her when she fell that one time, she just knew. It was as if all her fears about performing in front of people were washed away.

Loreley smiled and started to bounce walk around him making Leon turn his head to follow her movements. Leon started to bounce in place gaining height every time he went up. Soon Loreley was standing on the ring watching as Leon did different layouts. He glanced at Loreley and silently invited her to join him. So, she did, and they bounced circles around each other bouncing each other around, laughing and smiling in glee.

After a little while Loreley jumped completely off the trampoline and on the floor below. Leon followed her doing two flips in the air and than landing beside her.

"Do you like to dance?" Loreley asked and led him onto the floor.

"No, not in particular," Leon said as he followed Loreley to the center of the floor.

"Too bad, because I want to dace and right now you are my partner, unwilling as you may be," Loreley said.

"What do you dance, and there in no music to dance to," Leon said.

"We can dace to the rhythm of out beating hearts," Loreley said and grabbed Leon's hands and started to dance. "I am surprised you are not better with your foot work," she said in mirth.

"It has been a while since I have lasted danced," Leon said.

"All right let us go some where and take a break," Loreley said.

"Where would you like to go?" Leon asked.

"I don't know where every you would like to go I guess would be fine," Loreley said.

"I want to see the sun set," Leon said.

"Well come on I know the best spot," Loreley said taking his hand and once again led him away.

**5-5-5**

"This place is beautiful," Leon said looking gout at the sea sitting on top of the Kaleido stage.

"Yeah I know. I come up here sometimes when I want to be alone, or just to get away form everything," Loreley said honestly leaning back.

"Do you think that you could perform in front of a large crowd yet?" Leon asked

"Pft!, oh no, not yet. It has only been one day. It might take a week at the most," Loreley said and gave a side-glance at Leon than continued. "But if you keep on practicing with me I might be ready sooner," Loreley said truthfully.

"I shall see what I can do, I have my own part to get ready for," Leon said. "But I have to problem with practicing with you," he finished.

"Thank you so much, Leon. You, Sora and every one have been so good to me, I really don't know how to repay you all," Loreley said.

"Just do your best. I am sure that will be payment enough. I would think that the others would agree with me also," Leon concluded.

"Ugh, I am just so ecstatic, I would never think that I would be in such a role. It seems so unreal," Loreley said standing up.

"Well, if you are still so full of energy, I have a suggestion," Leon said.

"Oh really. Than bring it on. I am ready for anything," Loreley said.

**6-6-6**

"Okay, maybe I was not ready for anything," Loreley said huffing. "You said a small moonlit run. That was a freaking ten mile sprint," Loreley finished.

"You are tired though, no?" Leon asked as they jogged back to the rooms.

They stopped in front of the rooms and Loreley bent over her hands resting on her knees and she was painting roughly and loudly

"Get a good night's rest I will not be as lenient on you tomorrow as I was today. Good night Loreley," Leon said his eyes softening, and he walked away.

"Gute naute," Loreley said and walked to her own room.

"So what were you doing all day with Leon?" a voice asked coming from the darkness.

"I think that it is none of your business," Loreley said as she took off her shoes and socks.

"You still have not answered my question from before," Fool said coming in to the light.

"And what was that?" Loreley asked getting a glass of water.

"Weather or not you take a bath or shower," the Fool said seriously as a matter of fact.

"You really want to know?" Loreley asked. "If you do than follow me," Loreley said and walked towards her bathroom, picking up a pair of shorts, long t-shirt and other necessities while heading for the bathroom.

"Are you really going to let me watch?" Fool asked bug eyed and following behind Loreley.

"Sure, if you can see through wood," Loreley said smiling sweetly.

"What do you mean?" Fool asked

"This," Loreley said as she slammed the door in Fool's dace and locking it.

"That is not right, you can't lead a man on than leave him hanging," Fool said.

"Watch me," came Loreley's muffled voice.

Fool tried to go underneath the door like how he got into her apartment, but it was too small for him to fit through.

"You are evil. I have no clue how you could be the one," the Fool said slumping against the door.

"The one for what?" Loreley asked opening the door, and stood in the frame her hair dripping wet and a towel around her shoulders, and yes she was already dressed.

"That was quick," Fool said looking into the steaming room behind her.

"Just answer my question, 'the one for what'," Loreley said again.

"I cannot tell you," Fool said.

"Why not, what is so important that you cannot tell me?" Loreley asked.

"It is not something important per se, it is just that you are meant for someone ," Fool said

"Like who?" Loreley asked crossing her arms and leaning back against the doorframe.

"I am not going to tell you. Well I might tell you if you do something for me?" the Fool said

"Like what?" Loreley asked eyeing the small doll.

"Take your shirt off," Fool said.

"Really that's it?" Loreley asked.

"Yes," Fool said.

"Alright I'll do it," Loreley said and took her baggy shirt off under the Fools watchful eye. When the shirt came completely off the Fool was disappointed. Underneath the t-shirt Loreley had a white cami on. "Ok tell me now," Loreley said putting her shirt back on.

"What a rip off. Okay the person that you are supposed to be with is going to be the one you fall in love with," Fool said mysteriously.

"Okay that's great, now can you leave me alone. I have to get to sleep. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow," Loreley said and went to her bedroom shutting and locking her door just like she did with the bathroom door.

**7-7-7**

The next morning Loreley woke up early and went for a two-mile run, like she did every morning than she went to the cafeteria.

"Good morning, Loreley," Sora said grabbing a piece of bacon

"Guten morgan, Sora," Loreley said in greeting.

"Where did you and Leon go the other day/" Sora asked "You two just up and left."

"I'm sorry, I know that I asked for your help, but is it okay if Leon and I practice together?" Loreley asked

"That is all right. So, what did you and Leon do yesterday," Sora said egging on.

"Nothing much, we just played on the trampoline, than I tried to get him to dance with me which was a complete failure. We watched the sun set together, than he took me running," Loreley said.

"Really, how fan did you two run?" Sora asked.

"For about ten miles, but it felt more like a sprint to me," Loreley said. "I also have training with him today."

"Do you know what kind of training it will be like?" Sora asked.

"Nope not a clue, but he did say that he was not going to go easy on me," Loreley said wondering what the training will be like.

"Just expect the worst and never give up," Sora said taking a bite of her eggs.

"Do not worry I will not,' Loreley said also eating her food.

"Loreley," Leon called.

"Yes, Leon," Loreley answered.

"Come with me," he said.

"All right, good bye Sora," Loreley said picking up her plate and throwing her unfinished food into the trash. "So Leon, where are we going?" Loreley asked him.

"We are going to the park," Leon said.

* * *

**A/N : Yay I have finally finished the second part, I don't know yet how many parts that there will be yet. Which really sucks. Though what really sucks is that it takes sixteen and one half pages just to get one part. Though I finished it last weekend, I just could not get to typing it. But I do have it up now, maybe it is because I had a game to go, but I don't have one this Sunday because of the Super Bowl, and which we all know the Colts are going to win, sorry for all you Bear Fans.**

**Oh yes the dictionary**

**I think there is only one that I have not gone over yet and it is..**

**traurig verzeihen sie mir bitte : which means Sorry please forgive me.**

**To my dear reviewer(s)**

**_Untamed loner-I love you Jordan, millions of H&K's to you. My only reviewer so far for this story, that you so much for the support, you are truly a friend. Love ya :P_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kalido Star's Characters, but I do own Loreley and the plot.**

**Thank you so much and please review, _Gothcat._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"OK, I have to ask. Why the park?" Loreley asked as they walked through the park.

"It is going to be part of your training," Leon said.

"What am I going to do?" she asked looking at Leon.

They both rounded a corner and they saw some equipment set up. Loreley gasped and ran towards it laughing, doing to caught people's attention. They were all looking at her, and she realized this as soon as she climbed the tower. They all crowded around waiting and watching with open anticipation. Loreley's body shook and sweated bullets, her hands on the bar, her arms and legs tense.

"Close your eyes, Loreley," Leon called up to her from the ever-growing crowd.

Loreley did as she was told, and closed her eyes, and all her other senses exploded, every sound, every smell, every touch of the wind across her unclothed flesh felt ten times stronger than usual.

Going on a whim Loreley jumped off the platform, her body swinging at a moderate speed. Loreley let go of the bar and she fell and landed on the trampoline below. Loreley opened her eyes to see Leon's confused face.

"Why did you not continue?" Leon asked.

"I am not ready for that just yet, but I will perform closer to the ground though," Loreley said.

"You did well yesterday," Leon said.

"Yeah, I don't know it was just different. I guess it was because I knew them all for such a long time, and these people, I don't know at all," Loreley said looking at the crowd.

"You will never get to know all the people in the audience," Leon said. "Just walk around and do a couple of floor maneuvers."

"All right, but you have to do it with me," Loreley said and Leon just nodded.

Loreley did a handstand motioning for Leon to do the same thing and he did. They started to walk down the sidewalk upside down, not talking just moving. Soon they were upright again having blood rushing to their heads. Once they both were no longer light headed they did a few stunts down and along the sidewalk as to not hit any other people.

"Are you getting more comfortable?" Leon asked

"I am getting there, but, no, yeah I think I am," Loreley said.

"Do you want to try the trapeze again?" he asked her.

"Only if you race me to there, but you have to beat me," Loreley said.

"If you promise that you do it alone if I beat you then I will accept your challenge," Leon said.

"Alright, you can do anything you want to, to get there, but a bike or roller blades," Loreley said. " On your mark, get set, GO."

And they were off like the horses in the Kentucky derby. Leon took off sprinting knowing that he would get there before her, due to his long legs, and the fact that he wasn't even winded when they ran the other night. Loreley was also trying her best, she did not want to be on the trapeze alone, she was really comfortable up there with him, so she was sprinting like the devil was on her heels. When Loreley burst through some bushes, she saw the set and Leon leaning against the pole smirking. Loreley stopped in front of him painting slightly.

"I guess you win," Loreley said standing up straight.

"Yes, I did," Leon, said smugly the smirk still played on his face. "Up you go," he said nodding to the trapeze above him.

Loreley took a deep breath before replying "Alright."

So once more Loreley climbed the tower. This time instead of just closing her eyes she tied a blindfold around her head, which was handed to her from Leon before she climbed the tower. She took the trapeze in her hands, her sight obscured and the sound around her slightly muted; she jumped for the tower, her legs forward and her muscles tight. Fear left her, her mind was blank but what she was going to do next; a move that she had practiced with her father before the triadic accident. "Walking up in to the Heavens" is what her mother had said one day when she had saw her and her father perform the stunt for the first time. She said that it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen, than that night mother passed out and she was rushed to the hospital. We found out the next day that she was stricken with a tumor right by her heart, and blocking almost one whole lung. The doctors said that she would not last through the end of the week. My mother was strong and she lived to see the first snow, three months longer than predicted.

My mother told my father that he should take me and go to Kaleido Stage, since that had been my father's dream since he saw a show a few years earlier. She said that the sorrow of her passing would now follow us, but newfound happiness will guide us to accomplish our dreams. Later on about one months time we were on our way to America. Then we met Kalos. I was young at the time so he was skeptical at allowing me to perform in the shows, so he allowed me to do backstage work, while my vati performed on stage. Kalos always said that I could use the equipment if I wanted. I had always felt bad that Kalos could not perform with his hands because of early on-set authoritits.

One day while vater was practicing alone I had come in crying because I had a run in with a not so nice performer who did not like that I was able to do one of her stunts better than she could so she hit me. As soon as I yelled Vater out to him, he lost his balance on the trapeze, and balance is what he based his pride on so he usually never practiced with a net. So vater fell to the ground. In shock from seeing my father falling from up so high I passed out. When I woke up I found out that my father had not died from the fall but from a heart attack. When he recovered form the fall he found my body still and blood form the cut in my forehead from where the woman hit me. So, I told myself, I would never allow anyone to get close or to see me practice for anything. I do not want to see anyone get hurt because of me.

Loreley was swinging and she felt prescience beside here. Even through the blindfold she could see the figure of her vater clearly. He smiled and spoke to her, for the first time since his death five years ago, he spoke to her.

"Don't fear meni tochter. They want to be with you. Have no fear, they will not pass because of your performance, they live and want to watch you grow. If you fall, don't just fall with grace, make an art of it," her father said performing with her. "Ich stimme überein," he said nodding towards Leon's shocked form. "I will always be with you," he said and they finished the manuver falling form the trapeze and landing on the trampoline below.

Leon saw her put on the blindfold. He watched her as she leaped just swinging back and forth seemingly lost in her own mind. Then he saw it, no it wasn't an it, and it was a person swinging beside her. The person was the same man he saw swinging with her before. He knew somehow that her father, whom she adored so much, was the one up there with her.

They were performing together, such brilliant timing, and such captivating and original moves. Loreley was just so beautiful, and her movements were so graceful. He knew then that Loreley held his heart captive in a strong embrace. When she finished the maneuver he watched her fall, he thought that it was a mistake so he was about to go after he but then she maneuvered her body to do different moves, and she landed on the trampoline safely. When she removed the blindfold he could tell that she had been crying. Behind him people were applauding and cheering. .

Leon's eyes met her tearful ones and he walked toward her. Loreley jumped down form the trampoline and into his open arms

"I think that I am ready to perform now," Loreley said smiling and wiping her tears away.

The time that they had left before the performance had arrived. They were all shocked when Loreley came back from the park with such brilliance shining in her eyes and her had entwined with Leons. They were truly a sight to behold the sun cast a silhouette on their faces making their fair skin shin wit a brilliant light. Everyone who watched their return would agree that they were meant to be together. The smile on both Loreley's and Leon's faces told them that they agreed too.

It was now time for the show and every one was in costume and all in their respective places. The practices were nearly perfect, every had such a wonderful time, and Loreley and Leon have been spending most of their free time together and they both have grown closer to each other.

In the middle of performing the climax was coming and Loreley was getting ready to perform her stunt. Everyone's eyes were on her as she jumped right off the trapeze bar and floated in the air. She set her legs straight and her feet flat. Then she started to walk, dancing on the air like it was a sold object. Soon, too soon for some, she was floating down to the bar. As soon as her foot touched the bar it was like all the weight came back to her and she fell form the bar, and she fell doing all sorts of moves, like the ones she did the first time Leon took her to the park. She landed on the trampoline and bounced a few times and raised her arms above her head, and flipped off the trampoline and landed on the stage with every one, and they all bowed finishing off the show.

A few weeks later when the performance had been playing well, and once the curtains closed it suddenly opened again and a spot light was on Leon

"Loreley will you please come to the front of the stage please," Leon's strong voice boomed through the microphone.

Loreley came from behind the curtains with a curious look on her face. "Ja, Leon?" She asked standing in front of him.

Leon kneeled down in front of her and handed her an unopened rose. When Loreley took the rose it opened up there was a ring inside.

"Loreley will you be my wife?" Leon asked her.

The crowed cheered and some of the young men scowled at the thought of their lovely Loreley being with some one else. Then the crowed went quit waiting eagerly for Loreley's reply.

"Yes, if you can stand having me as a wife fore ever," Loreley said.

Leon put the ring on her ring finger and spun her around showering her face with kisses.

"You are going to let me come with you the honeymoon are you not? Because you know, Loreley I could give you a few tips," Fool said to Loreley when she and Leon came back stage.

"Was?" Loreley said to the fool.

"You know I could show you the position later if you want, for a price," Fool said his gaze directed at Loreley's breasts.

"I think I'd rather have Leon show me for free," Loreley said, to the dejected fool.

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Hello/" Leon said answering the door of Loreley's and his apartment.

"Hello is Loreley here?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Leon asked the blond haired blue eyed man.

"I am her fiancé," he said.

* * *

Dictionary :

Vater : **Fathe**r

Vati : **Dad**

meni tochter : **My daughter**

Ich stimme überein : I** agree, or I approve**

Ja: **yes**

* * *

A/N Yes there is going to be a small sequel. You all might want to thank my friend Jordan, for me getting this out; she is the only one who really bugged me to get this done. I would have really thought that I would have gotten a lot more reviews than I have gotten though thank yall who have reviewed, now all you have to do is review again. You know many things have happed since I have last written/typed. Guess what I turned sixteen yay for me. Any way I hope that you all have enjoyed reading my story, this, by the way, is one of my favorites to write, because I love making up my own character and you can give them your own personality and everything. Well I will really try my hardest to get my sequel out, it is going to be called 'You bring out the wickedness in me' wink wink if yall know what I mean. See yall soon

Gothcat

BTW: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kalido Star of any of THEIR characters.


End file.
